Linka In Love
by thelittleboyblue13
Summary: Linka Loud is the only girl in a house with ten brothers. When her overprotective brothers decide to spy on her after finding out about a certain little secret, she is heartbroken. The comedian, Lane, knows exactly what to do.


Linka In Love

By littleboyblue13

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon and was created by Chris Savino.**

 **This is just a story that I had bouncing around in my head for a little while and I just wanted to get it out there while I had it on mind and knew what I wanted to do. Please, have as much fun reading it as I had writing this little tale of Linka Loud and her ten brothers**

Chapter One: Brothers Without Borders, or, uh…without Boundaries

Once upon a time, in a quiet little town in Michigan, there was a house that wasn't so quiet…a loud house…a VERY loud house. The Loud family had ten boys and one girl all living under the same roof and none of them would trade it for the world. Even on days when the brothers would be a little too…overzealous in their efforts to always be there for their one and only sister, Linka Loud. Which is exactly why she is being so extremely careful in sneaking back into the house without catching the attention of one, or God help her, all ten of her brothers.

Linka had just gotten back to her house after having been gone most of the evening, the excuse she had given her parents, "I was hanging out with Claire and her dads", so as long as she was back by curfew, it wasn't a problem. The problem being that she wasn't at the McBrides' at all today. "If only they knew…" the white-haired girl thought to herself as she parked her bike that she had gotten from her brother, Lynn, Junior not Senior, in the garage. Just as she turned to go inside she heard a large belch and one of her younger brothers, Leif, one of the twins, sliding out from under Vanzilla, he was covered in grease and was wiping the sweat of his brow when he noticed his big sister.

"Hey, Linka! I just finished shoving a nitro-fuel injection system in here for Loki to – uh, I mean, I was just looking for my lucky sweat rag and I thought I mighta' left it under here." Without looking he reaches down and grabs something and begins rubbing it on his face. Linka is both visibly disgusted and perplexed by what he was doing, perplexed as to why Loki would need Vanzilla to have a nitro…whatever… and disgusted by the fact that "You know that's one of Leon's diapers right?" As if on cue, the infant Loud wandered by with his baby-butt cheeks showing. "Poo-poo!" Leif looked at the diaper and just shrugged before looking back up at his sis. "So, how was Claire's?" Linka's eyes dodged back and forth nervously, "uh-well. It went well!" "What went well at Claire's? What'd you guys do?" Linka paled slightly. "We…uh…made salt and vinegar pies!" She nervously prayed to whatever almighty deities out there that her little brother bought that. Then again, not much prayer was needed in this situation, Leif was no Loni…but when it comes to gross stuff… "Awesome! Yummy! You guys gotta bring me back a slice next time!" She nodded and quickly ran off inside. Leif shrugged again and returned to work getting Vanzilla race ready for- "Wait, where's Leo-". His question was answered before it was even finished being asked when the ignition was started and a blast of hot-rod flames shot out from under Vanzilla. Leif was blackened with soot when he pulled himself out and coughing up some black puffs of smoke he opened the driver's door to see baby Leon standing on the seat and playing with the jingly keys still in the ignition. "Poo-poo!"

Linka managed to slip through the living room and past her brothers, Loki and Loni, who were both engaged in some sort of video game and not paying attention, and then up the stairs zooming into her room. She smiled and blushed as she reached into her purse and pulled out something to look at it. Just as she thought she was in the clear, she turned around to see her slightly pale looking, dark haired, goth of a brother, Lars, right in her face. "GAH!" she screamed and dropped what she was holding, her small bedroom and the fact that Lars was literally an inch from her, she accidently knocked the papers she was holding out of his own hands as well. "Sigh…hey Linka, sorry to scare you but I just wanted you to hear some of my new-" he was cut off when all the other nine brothers burst through the door as if their sister's life depended on it. Lexx, the "prince" in on his "steed" (the dog, Charlotte), pointed a fake cardboard sword covered in tinfoil, "Fear not, sister! For we have…come…" Lexx looked around his sister's room confused briefly before looking at Lars and rolling his eyes. Loki, also having put two-and-two together, looked towards Lars and said "How many times do we literally have to tell you not to sneak up on our sister like that? ...or any of us for that matter?" Lars looked down, ashamed, before Loni spoke up "Yeah! Totes'! You'll scare one us so bad one day that all our hair will turn _turquoise_ and that color is not in right now!" Everyone face-palmed, even Leon, and the young genius Levi had this bit of input, "Elder sibling…when a homo sapiens experiences an extremely high level of emotional distress the pigment of the hair follicles…" Loni was looking at him like he had just said that in another language, as was everyone else. "(Sighs)…when a person gets scared their hair turns _white_." Loni looked between Levi and Linka before jumping into Loki's arms and, with a shaky hand, pointing at Linka, "Eep! It's already happened to my poor Linky!" The only sister reached up and ran her hand through her hair self-consciously. Loki proceeded to drop Loni onto the floor…hard. "Don't listen to that _whitewash_ , Linka!" spoke the Loud's resident merry prankster, Lane, "Ha-ha! Get it!?" Everyone groaned. Lynn walked up and gave his sis a fist bump, she rolled her eyes and returned the gesture and he said, "Don't pay attention to him, sis, your hair looks fine, I think, still not very good for sports though unless you got all those long locks tied back." Linka decided to just take the compliment. "Uh…thank you?" She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to Lars who was rubbing his arm and looking down at his feet. "Hey, sis…I…" She held up her hand to stop him. "Look, Lars, its fine, really." She reached down and picked up the papers and shoved them into Lars's arms. "But I had a long day making chocolate pies at Claire's and I would really like to rest for a little bit before dinner. Is it alright if we do the poems later?" He sighed and nodded. Leif, still covered in soot and holding Leon then spoke up, "I thought you told me they were vinegar and salt." He said, sounding disappointed.

At that moment, Linka had enough and we cut back out to the hallway, Linka's bedroom door swings open and nine brothers fly out into a pile. Linka walks out with Leon and gently places him on top of the pile. She shook her head. "Look, guys, I just want to be left alone for a little bit." Luke, the Rockstar, looked concerned. "Everything alright, sis? Did something happen today?" The other brothers, even Leon and Levi, had the same worried look on their faces. Linka blushed and said with a dreamy look "Yeah…you could say that…" she shook her head when everyone, but Loni (and maybe Lars, hard to tell 'cause she couldn't see his eyes) raised an eyebrow in confusion. She shook her head and turned red as a beet. "I-I mean…uh…girl troubles…yeah…that's exactly it…" she said while nervously rubbing her belly and putting on her best "strained"-face look, hoping they'd think she was having a monthly visit from her Aunt Flo. "Yep…" she said as she backed into her bedroom "…girls and troubles…and girl troubles..." she said that last bit pretty quickly before slamming the door shut.

As the brothers pulled themselves off the ground, Lars was looking through the new poems he had written to make sure they hadn't been scuffed up or torn or something, and he noticed something. "Hey, guys?" he asked. They all turned to him as he held up a piece of red paper cut out into the shape of a heart. "This isn't one of mine…" he said in a monotone way. "Linka was holding onto something in there that she was hiding, I think, she must've dropped it and accidently piled it in with my poems." "What does it say?" they all asked in near unison. Lars turned it around and read it silently before becoming slightly shocked and handing it to Loki who stood between his brothers, kneeling down so that they could all have a good view as he read it, they were all quite both shocked and enraged by the three words on it.

 _I like you_

The Loud bros simply stood like statues, dumbfounded before Loki vocalized what most of his brothers were thinking. "Whoever this guy is, I'm gonna kill him for going near my sister!"

And his brothers (besides the ever-stoic Lars and Levi of course) began chanting "Loud bros, Loud bros, Loud bros!"

"Cease this inane chanting!" Levi yelled out. "While I agree that our only female sibling unit should be protected, do you not remember the last time our attempts were "overzealous"?" Lynn Jr. spoke up, "Yeah! I definitely do!" The other brothers all thought back to the "bad luck" incident and winced. Linka had missed most of Lynn's baseball games, so when she was finally guilt-tripped by him into showing up. When his team lost, Linka tried to console him, he accused her of being "bad luck" and she ran off crying. His brothers responded by throwing all his stuff out of the house and then locking him outside in the rain. The next morning, when Linka found out, she rushed to let him in. Their parents grounded the brothers, sans Lynn, who they felt had been "punished" enough for hurting his sister's feelings, for one month. Linka refused to speak to them for three.

Loki cleared his throat to get his brothers' attention. "Yeah…so, anyway…what if he's no good to her? It's our job to protect our only sis!" A lot of agreeing followed before Lars held up his hand. "We could always just sneak around and follow her to find out more about this guy." Lynn was concerned, "We can't betray our sister's trust like that! Why would you even suggest something like that?" "Because I spy on the rest of you guys all the time." Everyone took a few steps away from Lars. Levi stroked his chin. "That's not exactly an asinine idea." Lars decided took take the compliment and didn't say anything. "We could watch and observe Linka on her next outing to see how this potential suitor treats her on said "date". If he treats her correctly, we do nothing and wait until time for Linka feels ready to introduce him." Luke raised his hand. "Yes, Luke?" Levi asked like a teacher annoyed with a student who kept asking to go to the bathroom. "Well, what if he isn't good to her?" Levi took off his glasses and wiped them off before placing them back on the brim of his nose before saying nonchalantly "We beat him within an inch of his life." All the boys were surprised at the last bit and began grinning like lunatics.

"Loud bros! Loud bros! Loud bros!" they _all_ chanted this time.

Although Linka hadn't overheard their little "meeting", she felt like something bad was about to happen. She held Bun-Bun close and pulled out her cellphone, looking at the picture she had taken today that had replaced her phone's usual wallpaper. It was a picture of her blushing with someone pulling her close with one arm and holding out the phone with the other to take the selfie.

She felt as though she could melt into those strong arms and lose herself into those eyes. She thought to herself, "I sure hope Loki doesn't hear anything about this from Bebe, that would ruin everything."


End file.
